Busway
by Fei Mei
Summary: Suatu ketika Hermione ingin mencoba naik busway di Jakarta. Naas, ia harus bertemu dengan Umbridge! Bagaimana kisahnya? ONESHOT Hermione dan Umbridge, NO YURI, mungkin OOC. Jangan lupa vote di akun ffn Fei :3


Siapa yang kangen Fei di fandom ini? Krik krik krik. Oh, hanya jangkrik ternyata... *pundung di dapur kos*

.

**Diclaimer**: JKR.

**.**

**.**

**Busway**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika saat Hermione (akhirnya) lulus dari Hogwarts, ia ingin jalan-jalan ke Indonesia –tepatnya Jakarta-, sebagai hadiah kelulusannya (?). Menurut salah satu situs di internet yang sering ia buka, kendaraan terbeken di Jakarta saat ini adalah sebuah kendaraan bernama baswei, tulisannya adalah 'busway'. Entahlah, Hermione tiba-tiba saja ingin mencoba apa enaknya, sih, menaiki baswei –maksudnya busway, sehingga gadis berambuk ombak itu langsung segera pergi ke negara yang cetar membahana satu ini menggunakan pesawat roket. Tunggu dulu, darimana Hermione bisa naik pesawat roket? Oh, sepertinya dia pinjam milik Draco. Acieee~

Ehem, balik lagi ya. Dengan pesawat roket, Hermione hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu sebanyak 1 jam, alias 60 menit, alias 3600 detik, alias 1 per 24 hari, alias –maaf kebanyakan ngoceh. Jadi intinya Hermione hanya butuh 1 jam saja untuk bisa sampai di Jakarta. Kok cepet sih? Ya iyalah, kan pakai mesin waktu! (hah? Yang bener pakai apa sih?)

Omong-omong, ketika ia sudah di tempat tujuan, ia langsung menghampiri kantor jasa _tour guide_ untuk busway. Memangnya ada yang begituan ya? Entah, author juga bingung #dor. Setelah dapat penunjuk jalan, mereka pun –Hermione dan penunjuk jalan itu- mulai dengan naik dari halte Slipi Pertambangan (hah?). Oh, dan bagi yang belum tahu, Hermione ternyata fasih berbahasa Indonesia loh! Kok bisa? Ya bisa aja... #plak

Gadis yang menjadi tokoh utama kita ini agak _sweatdrop_ dan _jawdrop_ kita melihat tangga dan jembatan menuju halte tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Tangganya panjang dan berbelok-belok, ditambah lagi jembatan yang panjang cetar membahana. Akhirnya mereka sekarang tinggal menunggu datangnya sang bis tercinta (?).

Stelah nyaris seabad berlalu –maksudnya nyaris sejam berlalu, bus pun tiba. Ternyata saking ramainya, mau tak mau Hermione harus berpisah dengan si penunjuuk jalan. Hermione yang merupakan seorang perempuan harus duduk di koridor depan. Sedangkan si penunjuk jalan yang seorang pria harus duduk di koridor belakang. Baiklah, Hermione pun duduk dengan nyaman dan tentram (?) di kursi tak empuk (?) berwarna kuning kecoklat-coklatan (memang ada?).

Sampai suatu ketika, di suatu halte pemberhentian busway, seseorang yang paling Hermione tidak ingin temui malah masuk ke bus itu.

'_U-Umbridge?! Ngapain dia naik baswei ini?! Terlebih lagi, kenapa dia ada di Indonesia?!_' batin si gadis cantik ini.

Yep, ternyata orang yang dimaksud adalah Dolores Umbridge, seorang wanita tua renta (?) yang sifatnya bagaikan kodok bermuka dua (hah?) dan pernah bercinta dengan para centaur (beneran?) serta pernah menjadi gurunya saat kelas 5 di Hogwarts. Walaupun jijik (?), Hermione memang harus mengakui fakta bahwa bagaimana pun wanita menyebalkan itu dulu pernah menjadi guru di kelasnya.

Hermione ingin segera menutupi wajahnya dengan tas yang ia bawa, tapi dengan polosnya ia sadar bahwa ia tidak membawa tas kesana (nah loh!). Lalu, saat ia kebingungan mencari suatu benda yang bisa menutupi wajahnya, tib-tiba Umbridge menghampirinya.

"Hem, hem. Miss Granger, tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini," ujar Umbridge dengan sok manis (padahal pahit plus plus) ditambah batuknya yang tak pernah kunjung sembuh sejak ia lahir (emang bisa?).

"Err...iya, prof..." kata Hermione memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Hmm...hem, hem, kau tidak ingin merelakan tempat dudukmu untukku, Miss Granger?" tanya Umbridge.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa saya harus mempersilahkan anda duduk di kursi saya?" tanya Hermione balik, dengan inosennya –benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Kau bilang kenapa?" gumam Umbridge sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin ia kira sekarang ia sedang dugem #dor. "Tentu saja karena saya lebih tua darimu."

"Mmmm...lalu?" tanya Hermione lagi sambil mengerutkan dahinya, masih tidak mengerti maksud Umbridge.

"Peraturan busway di Indonesia menyatakan bahwa kursi koridor depan adalah kursi untuk wanita dan sekaligus kursi prioritas. Kursi prioritas itu seperti untuk wanita hamil, wanita yang membawa anak kecil, orang yang sudah tua...-" kata Umbridge yang terpotong.

"Hm, anda sedang tidak hamil dan tidak membawa anak kecil. Lalu anda berarti sudah tua renta, begitu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jerit Umbridge pelan. "Hem, hem, saya belum tua renta, tetapi saya tetap lebih tua darimu, jadi kau harus merelakan kursi untuk yang lebih tua, Miss Granger."

"Tapi, anda juga harus mengalah pada yang lebih muda, profesor," jawab Hermione.

"Potong 10 poin dari Gryffindor!" seru Umbridge.

"Maaf profesor, tetapi saya sudah lulus dari Hogwarts,jadi itu tidak berlaku untuk saya," kata Hermione, yang di dalam hatinya sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hem, hem, dengar Miss Granger, kau tentu tahu bahwa kau harus mengasihi orang-orang disekitarmu, kan?" pancing Umbridge –memangnya Hermione ikan, gitu? #dor

"Iya," jawab Hermione kalem.

"Iya, _prof_," koreksi Umbridge.

"Anda tidak perlu memanggil saya dengan sebutan _prof_, profesor," balas Hermione. Nah loh, kok author jadi merasa de javu?

Umbridge ingin membalas kata-kata mantan muridnya yang super duper unyu (?) itu, namun sayang mereka sudah tiba di halte tujuan akhir bernama halte Kampung Bunga Layu (apa pula ini?). Mereka pun turun di halte tersebut. Daripada harus adu bacot lagi dengan mantan 'guru'nya, Hermione segera menghampiri sang penunjuk jalan.

"Mbak, tadi saya dengar ada suara-suara dari koridor depan –dua orang perempuan sedang beradu mulut. Ada apa ya, mbak?" tanya si penunjuk jalan yang penasaran.

"Oh, enggak ada apa-apa, kok. Tadi itu hanya ada kodok berwarna merah muda yang masuk ke dalam bus," jawab Hermione.

Kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanan 'ekspedisi'nya menaiki baswei~~

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT (?)**

**.**

**.**

Entahlah, Fei tiba-tiba dapet ide tentang cerita ini waktu tadi lagi nunggu busway lama banget, terus begitu busnya dateng udah desek-desekan gitu disana. Untuk badan Fei mungilnya cetar membahana kuadrat, jadi bisa nyempil deh. #curcol

Jangan lupa vote di akun ffn Fei ya! #ditendang  
Yang enggak ikut vote, entar bakal ketemu Umbridge loh #eh  
Nyahahaha~

REVIEW!


End file.
